The embodiments herein relate generally to systems for adjustably supporting an electronic device within an existing cup-holder, such as those provided in automotive vehicles, thereby permitting flexible and efficient use of the electronic device in a manner that substantially increases “hands-free” usage. Beneficially, the embodiments herein permit use of the existing cup-holder to still hold contents contained in cups at the same time.